


L-O-V-E

by IlliterateBunny



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Archie Andrews, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateBunny/pseuds/IlliterateBunny
Summary: Archie & Kevin Valentine's morning





	L-O-V-E

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a Valentine's Day work for this underrated ship.

In Archie Andrews' bed laid two boys Archie himself and his beloved boyfriend, Kevin Keller. Archie had woken up a couple minutes ago instead of getting out of bed he decided to lovingly stare at his lover's face. He continued do stare until the smaller boy snored loudly which Archie thought killed the loving mood for staring at his boyfriend's face. "Kev wake up did you forget that you told everyone to meet at Pop's for a Valentine's Day brunch" The Ginger boy said as he rubbed Kevin"s back trying to wake up.

"Another five minutes" Kevin grumbled as he the pulled blanket closer to himself.

Archie smirked then replied. "But, then you might not have a enough time to get ready" Kevin quickly jumped out of the bed revealing his make shift pajamas which was a oversized gray shirt which reached to his knees.

"Ok, heres the plan while I shower you wash your face and brush your teeth then we can switch" Kevin told Archie.

Archie nodded then got up revealing his mismatched shirt and sweats. "Toss me my phone I have a Valentine's Day playlist we can listen to." Kevin said pointing to his phone which was on the dresser.

"Are you sure the last time I threw something to you my phone's screen got cracked" The Ginger boy questioned.

Kevin cringed internally as he remembered the previously mentioned incident. He thought back to the time he wanted show Archie a funny video however, when Archie tossed the phone Kevin missed the electronic by a long shot.

He shook away the embrassing memory. "I've gotten better plus it's my phone plus this time I won't have to work a couple shifts at Pop's to fix the screen on your phone"

Archie against his better judgement softly chucked the phone to his boyfriend. Kevin fumbled the phone but' eventually grabbed the phone.

"See I told you" Kevin exclaimed as he grinned ear to ear. After a couple taps on his phone he had his Valentine's Day playlist up. Kevin grabbed Archie's hand and led him into the bathroom he turned on the shower and pressed play on his playlist. Kevin got into the shower while Archie began putting on a face mask. The first song began playing which was L-O-V-E By Nat King Cole. 

"L, is for the way you look at me" Archie sang as looked for Kevin's hair product and a hair dryer to put out for when he came out of the shower. 

Kevin sang the next as he shampooed his hair. "O, is for the only one I see"

Archie was about to sing the next line however, he was cutoff by Kevin. "V, is very very extraordinary"

"E, is even more than anyone that you adore. Both of the boys sang together. The boy continued singing trading off lines until Kevin finished his shower.

"Aww Archie you have my products lined up in their order I love you so much" Kevin gushed as he grabbed a blow dryer.

Archie blushed. "Love you too" He replied. The ginger haired boy thought back to when they said I love you to one another for the first time.

-  
It was around christmas time they had been dating for almost a year. Betty and Veronica had hosted a christmas party for the first time as a couple. The boys had decided to wear matching christmas sweaters which was Kevin's idea mostly because it looked cute however, he also wanted to post some pictures to his instagram. Sweet Pea and Cheryl had teamed up to make comments at the couple at their expense whenever they could for the entire night.

"Ignorw Cheryl and Sweet Pea they're just jealous they don't have amazing outfits like ours" Archie comforted his boyfriend.

Kevin gave a quick kiss on Archie's cheek. "Thank you Archie that why I love you, you always know what to say" He had said the I love you part by accident. His eyes went wide. 

Kevin scrambled for words to sag but was cut off by Archie kissing him. "I love you too" Archie whispered into Kevin's ear when their lips pulled apart.

The memory was perfect but, what made that memory extra special was Sweet Pea and Cheryl apologizing to them after each of their signficant others found out about their rude comments.

-

Half a hour later the couple was finally dressed. Kevin had changed out of the oversized shirt into a v neck sweater. Archie now wore a red shirt with a light jacket. "You ready to go Kev" Archie asked as he held out his hand for Kevin to grab. 

Kevin grabbed Archie's hand and the boys began walking towards Pop's as they sang L-O-V-E once more


End file.
